My one and only
by moonjae
Summary: Ichigo and Stark were living together happily. That is until Ichigo gets kidnapped by an evil lord. WARNING: YAOI content with some rape scenes... i think... i don't mind if you don't review but i guess i would still be happy if you do :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You're mine… remember that Ichigo… you belong to me and me only…"

Ichigo woke up scared. He had been having these dreams for the pass week now and it hasn't been going away. He had tried many methods of getting rid of nightmares. He tried dream catchers and even sleeping pills. But none of them worked.

"Ichigo? Nightmares again?"

It was his lover asking. Ichigo must have woken him up. Ichigo smiled at his lover.

"Yeah, but its okay now. Go back to sleep Stark."

Stark looked up at Ichigo and pulled him down into a tight hug. Ichigo snuggled in closer. Ichigo and Stark have been going steady for a few months now. At first Ichigo wasn't so sure it was going to work considering how they were both male but now he felt safer next to him and it felt right being next to him.

As Ichigo was drifting off into sleep, Stark felt like there was someone else in the room. He looked around for a bit and just shook the feeling off. He then snuggled up to Ichigo, breathing in his scent.

THE NEXT DAY

They both had their own separate jobs to go to. Stark was the manager of a law firm whilst Ichigo was the editor of a famous author. Even though their jobs were completely different, they had managed to meet each other with the help of their mutual friend Nel.

Ichigo was on his way to work when he felt like someone was following him. Ichigo looked over his shoulder quickly but saw nothing. He decided that he was being paranoid and should hurry and get to work before it was too late.

Throughout the whole day, Ichigo felt restless. He couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching him. He was contemplating on whether to call Stark or not but then he remembered that Stark had a very important case to work on so he would be home late every night until next week Friday.

On the way home, Ichigo took the streets where there were a lot of people. He tried to avoid all the dark alleyways as best as possible but there was one he couldn't avoid.

"Why do we live next to a park?"

Ichigo was mumbling to himself, unaware of the man that was sneaking up on him. Ichigo's phone then started to ring making him jump. It was Stark.

"Hey Stark, I thought you were really busy right now."

"I had some times on my hands and wanted to call you… is there a problem with calling my lover?"

Ichigo blushed a bit.

"No… it was just unexpected… what time are you coming home tonight? Will you be in time for dinner?"

"I'm afraid not my love… but cover some up for me for when I get home so I can eat it later… I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too Stark."

Ichigo hung up the phone. The suddenly a group of men stood in front of Ichigo.

"You sure he's the one?"

Then one of them approached Ichigo. He had striking blue hair and eyes to match them. Ichigo took a step back cautiously.

"It's him alright! Ichigo Kurosaki… matches the description to a T… it's a shame we have to give him to the boss really… so beautiful…"

Ichigo then turned around and ran off. But the bluenette caught him easily.

"Whoopsy, that was a close one… damn! You even smell nice too!"

Ichigo started to struggle. Then the bluenette gripped tighter, causing difficulty in breathing. Then another man came up and gripped the bluenette's arm.

"Let him go. Aizen-sama's orders were to bring him back unharmed."

The man who spoke had dark hair and detached eyes.

"Fuck off Ulquiorra. It's not like I'm going to kill him. He just smells so fucking good."

The man named Ulquiorra just gripped tighter making the bluenette loosen his hold on Ichigo. Ichigo took this opportunity to run but he didn't get far when a cloth was covered over his face. Ichigo then started to feel dizzy and his eyelids were heavy. It wasn't long before he fell into a slumber. Ulquiorra caught him before he fell.

"Hey, let me hold him."

Ulquiorra stared at the bluenette and chose to ignore him. He then took out his phone.

"We've got him boss. We had to sedate him but he isn't harmed."

"Good work. Bring him to me quickly. It's been a while since I last saw my Ichigo."

"Sir, I also have one more report to make."

"What is it?"

"It seems as though the boy has some connections with Stark Coyote. Before securing him, the boy was on the phone with a man called Stark."

"Interesting… thank you for informing me. Now come back quickly. And I assume that Grimmjow has been acting appropriately?"

"No need to worry sir, I have him under control."

After the phone call, they took Ichigo to a car that was already waiting for them. Grimmjow sat in the driver's seat sulking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Stark got home it was quiet. At first he thought that it was nothing. Thinking Ichigo must have gone to sleep. But when he reached the kitchen and found it empty he started to panic. Stark ran to the bedrooms and found all of them unoccupied. Stark searched every room but could not find a trace of his beloved Ichigo. Stark then frantically reached for his phone and dialled for Ichigo. It kept ringing and ringing but then got cut off. Stark tried multiple times but it never got through. Stark then sank to the floor. Had Ichigo left him now? No, no… Stark knew better.

Stark then rang for Nel. She picked up almost immediately.

"Hello love bird number one. What can I do for you this fine night?"

"Ichigo has gone missing!"

There was silence on the other end of the phone and then doors slamming and an engine starting.

"I'm on my way. We'll discuss it when I get to your apartment"

Moments later there was banging on the door and Stark can only guess that it was Nel. As soon as he opened the door he got bombarded with questions.

"What happened?! Why weren't you with him?! Did you try to call him?! Are you sure he hasn't nipped out to the convenience store?! Answer the questions Stark!"

"Well I would if I could! I don't understand! I was on the phone to him earlier and he was fine! But he's not here… he's not…!

Stark then broke down into a sob.

"What if he did leave me… what if he just got tired of me…"

Nel just punched him in the face.

"Are you an idiot?! You KNOW Ichigo would never do that! And if I hear you say anything like that again I swear to you that you will never be able to get anything up again!"

Nel huffed as if she got everything out of her system. She then sat down and gave Stark a hug.

"I'm sure Ichigo is going to be fine… he is strong after all…"

Then at that moment Stark's phone rang. He picked it up frantically.

"Hello? Ichigo is that you?"

A smooth, sinister voice spoke on the other side of the line.

"I'm afraid not… although my Ichigo is sleeping soundly on my lap… it's been a while Stark…"

Stark recognised the voice. It was his former boss. Sousuke Aizen. The head of the underworld. The boss of the Asian mafia.

"What have you done with Ichigo?"

There was a small chuckle on the other side.

"That's none of your concern now… after all, my dear Ichigo has returned to his rightful place."

"What do you mean? Ichigo never belonged to you! He is my lover and if you-"

"I'd be careful about what I was going to say if I were you. Ichigo has always been mine. Remember that Stark. He belonged to me before you joined me."

Stark's breath hitched. He didn't want to believe what the evil man was saying but he knew him well enough that he wouldn't lie about such things. Aizen then spoke again.

"The reason I called you wasn't to discuss things about Ichigo. I want you to come back and work for me again. I value your skills Stark. I think it would be a waste not to put it to use. I am willing to forgive your betrayal Stark. I can give you time to think about it if you want."

"I don't need time to think about anything Aizen. I gave up that life so I can live a better life with Ichigo. Put Ichigo on the phone."

There was silence. Then when Aizen spoke again, Stark flinched.

"If that is the case, then I will have no other option. You'll regret not taking up this opportunity and touching what is mine."

The phone got cut short before Stark could say anything more. Stark tried to call back again but this time it wouldn't connect at all. Nel then stared at Stark. Nel knew the evil man that Stark had spoken to. She also knew it was best not to mess with him. And now Ichigo was involved with the most dangerous man on the planet probably.

"What did he say?"

Stark looked at Nel as if he only just remembered that she was in the room with him. Stark then went to sit down.

"He has Ichigo… apparently they were together for quite some time… did you know about it Nel?"

"What did you say…? Ichigo would never be with a man like him… no…"

Nel then got out her phone and dialled for Ichigo's dad. The man must know something.

"Nel! It's so rare for you to call but maybe next time you could call a bit earlier…"

"This is no time for idle chatter! Ichigo has been taken by Aizen!"

There was silence on the other side. She then heard him mumble something but she could not make out what it was.

"Is Stark with you? Put him on the phone NOW!"

Nel handed the phone to Stark reluctantly. She knew that Ichigo's dad will be furious. But she didn't think that Stark was the right person to be angry at. The poor man was already stressed as it is.

When Stark put the phone to his ear you could hear the voice loud and clear. After he had calmed down he had asked them to go and meet them at Urahara's shop. That was where they would discuss thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo woke up in a daze. He then remembered what happened and got up quickly. It must have been too quickly because he felt faint. The door to the room he was in the click opened.

"Ah, good to see that you're finally awake my dearest ichigo."

Ichigo looked up to see a brunette whose hair was swept backwards with a disobedient strand in front. Ichigo did not recognise the man.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

Ichigo had begun to panic. Aizen was also confused by the questions Ichigo was asking. How could he not remember who he was? This made Aizen furious. Aizen then stormed over to the bed and pulled Ichigo closer by his orange hair. Ichigo then began to whimper. Aizen's eyes then soften and he lent down and kissed Ichigo. Ichigo then started to struggle in his embrace. Ichigo then bit his lip which made Aizen pull away. Ichigo then ran for the door but only got about half way before Aizen caught him and threw him back on the bed. Ichigo didn't have time to react before Aizen started to straddle him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Ichigo then spat at him. Aizen was furious. Aizen then spoke into his phone.

"ULQUIORRA! Bring the things I prepared."

Ulquiorra came back with some chains and a syringe that didn't look nice. Ichigo then started to thrash more wildly. But Aizen was too strong.

"NO! Let me go! STARK! Let me go back to Stark!"

Aizen then slapped him hard. He then quickly chained him to the bed. Ichigo tugged at them. Aizen then lent down to Ichigo's ear

"You're mine! Remember that Ichigo! You belong to me and me only! Don't you dare mention another man in front of me again!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the familiar words. They were the same ones he had heard in his nightmares. Aizen then reached for the syringe and injected Ichigo. It then started to take affect almost immediately. It made Ichigo feel hot and flustered.

"w-what did you do to me?"

Aizen then stared long and hard at Ichigo. He then turned around and looked at Ulquiorra who was about to leave.

"Ulquiorra I have a job for you. Dispose of Stark Coyote. Report back to me when you have completed it."

"Yes Aizen-sama"

Ulquiorra then left quietly. Ichigo began to panic.

"Don't hurt Stark! He has nothing to do with it!"

Aizen then turned around slowly and glared at Ichigo. He then ripped of all of Ichigo's clothes. Ichigo was shouting and screaming. Aizen then took Ichigo's clothing and made a gag. The cloth was then soaking up Ichigo's saliva. Aizen then started to take off his clothing. Ichigo was shaking his head furiously. Aizen was now completely naked and was rubbing against Ichigo. Ichigo then tried to squirm out but it only made them rub against each other more which made Aizen moan.

Aizen then aligned himself with Ichigo's entrance and buried himself inside of Ichigo in one swift move. You could still hear Ichigo screaming despite the gag. Aizen then started to move at a steady pace, using the blood as a lubricant. Ichigo was now crying. He then spasmed up in pleasure when Aizen hit his sweet spot. Aizen smirked and increased the speed he was going at. Ichigo then tensed when he came all over their chests. Aizen wasn't far behind. After another thrust he came inside of Ichigo. Aizen then pulled out slowly and stroked, the now unconscious, Ichigo's face. He then removed all the bindings on Ichigo and cleaned him up. He left him without any clothes on though. Aizen then headed towards the meeting room where Gin and Tousen were sitting waiting for him.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up! Did you have fun in there? I'm sure you enjoyed your reunion…"

Aizen glared at Gin which made him shut up. He then called Szayel. He arrived promptly.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I need to find out what has happened to Ichigo since the last time I saw him. It seems he has changed during the 5 years since our mishap."

Szayel bowed and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry guys! I've been having exams lately so i couldn't write the next chapters... maybe i should have posted this story after my exams... oh well... here is the next chapter... still have exams but not as much as before so i should be able to write more chapters sooner... hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

When Stark and Nel reached the little candy shop owned by Urahara Kisuke, they met with a man who was less than happy. Isshin Kurosaki was a well-known doctor who had his own little clinic at the end of the road where Urahara's shop was.

Once they got inside, they sat down and were quiet for a few moments. The silence was broken when Urahara decided to join. "My, my, aren't we all gloomy on this fine night. I never would have thought that my best friend would crash my house like this. Of course you are always welcome my dear friend but next time I would like a heads up… you know… to clean the house a bit." Nobody even glanced at the man. He was known to always spout nonsense and could never read the mood.

"This isn't the time Kisuke. Either sit down or get out." Kisuke didn't like getting on his best friend's bad side so he decided to sit. After a while Stark spoke up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kurosaki… it's entirely my fault."

Isshin was quiet and then he spoke. "What actually happened?" Isshin couldn't understand what was happening. Ichigo and Stark have been going steady for some time now. It's been five years since they had last seen Aizen. Why was he here now? And what did he want with Ichigo? And why was he not there to protect his precious son. These thoughts were swimming around in Isshin's head. He almost didn't hear what Stark had said next.

"He called me earlier on. He had asked for me to come back but I-"

"Wait, what did you just say? Please Stark… please tell me that you and Aizen are strangers and he threatened you over the phone…"

Stark was confused. "No, I do know him. But that was all the past; I decided to start a fresh life with Ichigo. I would never go back to that life."

Isshin was about to explode but Kisuke spoke up before his friend could. "Calm down Isshin. Stark and Aizen are two completely different people. I'm sure Stark has been treating Ichigo very well." Isshin calmed down and got up. He exited the room. Nel put a hand over Stark's.

"Have you told Ichigo about your past?" Kisuke enquired. Stark shook his head. He never really thought about it. But he was certain that if Ichigo did perhaps one day asks him about it, Stark would've told him what he wanted to know. "Well I guess it wouldn't really matter much as Ichigo wouldn't have remembered anything about Aizen anyway." Stark stared at Kisuke.

"So Ichigo does know Aizen?"

Before Kisuke could answer, Isshin came back in. he had a small notebook in his hand. He then handed it to Stark. "In that small book, it has all of Ichigo's thoughts from five years ago." Stark flipped through the notebook and found some drawings and neat writing belonging to his beloved. A picture fell out. It was of Ichigo and Aizen. They both looked happy. Stark felt a ball of jealousy rising up but he chose to ignore it and started to read what Ichigo had written.

_March 25_

_Today was my first date with Aizen. He was so sweet to me. He took me out to see my favourite Shakespeare play "much ado about nothing" but I couldn't concentrate much on it because that night Aizen had looked amazing. He took me out to dinner after that. What I wasn't expecting was him taking me out to one of the finest restaurant in the city. I felt so out of place. It was also my first time trying wine. I didn't like it much. Too bitter for me. After that he asked if I wanted to stay over. I was too nervous to say yes. But when I declined Aizen just showed me his smile. The smile that always made my knees go funny._

Stark didn't want to read the earlier ones anymore. He decided to start with the later one. It was nearer to the middle of the book.

_October 12_

_It hurts. Why is he doing this to me? Does he not like me anymore? What have I done wrong? I caught him cheating. Cheating with another man. He saw me but the only thing he did was smile. That smile was one I didn't want to see. I don't think he has smiled at me genuinely before. Every time I see his smile I know it's a lie. It's always a lie with Sousuke. But I can't help but love him. There must be something wrong with me. I think I might be crazy. _

_December 17_

_It happened again. But this time he told me. I cried. But all he did was smile. I think I started to laugh hysterically. I probably was laughing at my pathetic self. How could I stay with a man who had many years on me? How could I stay with a man who was constantly cheating? Of course there was no point crying over spilt milk but what was I to do. I wanted to break up with him. But I could never bring myself to do it. I wish I could forget. I wish none of this ever happened. _

Stark closed the book. He then looked at Isshin. Isshin had found interest in the tea leaves at the bottom of his now empty cup. "Ichigo never told me…" Isshin then looked up at Stark. He then sighed.

"He wouldn't be able to. And even if he could I don't think he would want to talk about it. Aizen was his first love. Aizen took everything from him. But what was worst was the fact that Ichigo willingly gave it to him."

"What do you mean he wouldn't be able to?"

"A few days after Ichigo had 'broken up' with Aizen, he locked himself up in his room. No matter what I tried he wouldn't open the door for me. It was a few weeks after that I heard a scream. I got the spare key out and unlocked his door… and…" Isshin was trying not to cry. Kisuke then put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He then carried on. "He tried to kill himself…"

Nel gasped out loud. Stark could only stare at the man in disbelief. Isshin continued. "Luckily his wound was as deep as to call it life threatening but he didn't wake up for another two weeks. Physically there was nothing wrong but…" Isshin swallowed and paused. "When he did wake up, he seemed… happy… as if nothing had happened to him. He had asked me what he was doing on a hospital bed. I then went to see one of my friends at the hospital. He had said that it was probably his way of protecting himself. It is a natural survival skill and defence mechanism humans develop to protect themselves from psychological damage. Then this leads to post-traumatic stress disorder. The dreams Ichigo had been having… those must be the memories from 5 years ago."

Stark could only stare. He didn't know what to do but somewhere he knew that he would get Ichigo back. Stark would risk his own life to save Ichigo's.


	5. Chapter 5

**okay guys just to warn you that there is a sex scene in this chappie and its not consensual at all... i hate doing this to ichigo but what can i do? just going with the flow of the story you know... **

* * *

Chapter 5

Ichigo woke up the next day to an empty room naked. He covered himself with the blanket. When he tried to get up, he winced at the pain from his lower body. But never the less, he got up shakily. It took all of the energy left in him to get to the door. But it was pointless. It was locked. Ichigo should have expected this. He then limped his way towards the bathroom. He was shocked to see how pale he looked compared to all the hickeys that had been made by Aizen. Ichigo shuddered. Thinking about what just happened to him made Ichigo feel like throwing up. He had to get out of here and get back to Stark.

Ichigo couldn't find any clothing anywhere so he decided to just take his chances and wrap himself up with the blanket. It was better than going naked. Ichigo limped towards the window. He was a good three stories up but there were a lot of trees around. Ichigo would take his chances. As he was opening the window, the door to his room opened. It was a maid carrying a tray of food. When she saw Ichigo she screamed. Ichigo cursed and jumped. He managed to get down safely but not without any damage done to his body.

Ichigo then ran. He ignored all the pain he was in and ran. After a while he hid behind a tree to catch his breath. "Where the hell am I?" surrounding Ichigo was nothing but trees and bushes. He couldn't hear anything but the nature around him. But then there were faint sounds of voices coming in Ichigo's direction.

"I want him found now! If he does not come back to me I will hold all of you responsible. And you know what I will do to you if he is not found!"

Ichigo recognised that voice to be none other than his kidnapper. Ichigo held his breath. He had to do something or he will be found. Ichigo looked around frantically. He hadn't noticed it before but in the distance, there was a small opening. He didn't know where it headed but he would take his chances. Ichigo looked back in the direction he heard the voices and could tell that they were no longer headed in his direction so he bolted.

Ichigo never did reach the clearing when someone tackled him from behind. Ichigo saw a flash of blue and froze. "well looky here, I found myself a pretty little jewel… shame I have to give you back to my boss…" he then looked at Ichigo up and down. He then whistled. "Very nice indeed." Ichigo then started to struggle against his firm hold. "The names Grimmjow and lets have some fun shall we?" Grimmjow then started to lean down and was inches from Ichigo's mouth when Ichigo brought his knee up to Grimmjow's hard on.

Grimmjow grimaced in pain and loosened his grip on Ichigo slightly. But it was enough for Ichigo to slip away and started to run again. Ichigo finally got to the clearing but all hope vanished. What was presented before him was nothing but water. Ichigo had a feeling that he was no longer in japan.

"So this is where you've been."

Ichigo spun his head round to see Aizen walking up to him. Ichigo started to back away. He then turned around and started to run away from him at full speed. His feet now hurting from the cuts he received earlier and the sand now getting into his wounds. Aizen caught up to him easily and pinned him down onto the sand. Ichigo thrashed under him and tried to push him away. Aizen then lent down and kissed him. Aizen was massaging his lips and trying to pry them open. He then started to caress Ichigo's body which made him gasped. Aizen then took the opportunity and thrusted his tongue inside the cavern. Tasting every part of his mouth. He then pulled away to get some air leaving a trail of saliva on the side of Ichigo's mouth.

He then started to lick along Ichigo's jawline and down his neck. "s-stop!" Ichigo was breathing heavily. Aizen then pulled the only thing Ichigo had covering him away. Ichigo squirmed underneath and tried to cover himself but failed. Aizen then started to suck and lick down towards his navel.

Ichigo had tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to get away. He wanted to feel the warmth and safety of his boyfriend's arms. Ichigo let the tears drop when he felt something warm engulfing his member. He couldn't help but moan at the pleasure this man was giving him. He gripped onto said man's hair and came in his mouth.

Aizen then got up and smirked at the sight of the boy beneath him. His eyes were now glazed over with pleasure and ecstasy. Aizen lent down and attacked his mouth again. Ichigo then turned his face away to get some air. Aizen took this moment to start taking off his clothes. Ichigo watched in horror and snapped out of his daze. He tried to get away but with now luck. Aizen turned Ichigo over so that his back was facing towards him. Aizen didn't wait and he plunged himself into the poor boy.

Ichigo screamed in pain. He could already feel his voice becoming raw. Aizen thrusted in and out of Ichigo at a fast pace. He then found Ichigo's sweet spot and thrusted hitting the spot several times. This time Ichigo couldn't help but moan and scream from the action. Not long after Ichigo came. Aizen thrusted in several times before he came inside of Ichigo.

"You are mine Ichigo! Don't you ever think about running away again!"

Aizen then picked up the half unconscious man and headed back to the mansion they were staying at. What Aizen failed to notice was the heated glare that was being sent his way by one of his personnel, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Aizen got up to his room and laid Ichigo down. He then got up and headed towards the meeting room where Szayel was typing away. "Any news?"

Szayel looked up to his employer. "I managed to hack into his personal record and it was stated that he had tried to commit suicide 5 years ago… after he was admitted to hospital he was in a comatose state for two weeks. When he did wake up though, it seems as though he had forced himself to forget everything about you, sir. The doctor had also stated that this lead to post-traumatic stress disorder. And that's all I got."

Aizen was quiet a moment whilst taking this all in. he then got up and headed back to his room where Ichigo was still sleeping. He had a peaceful face on. One that Aizen hasn't seen for many years. He then started to stroke the orange locks. "I guess it's all my fault you lost your memories… but don't worry. I'll help you get them back… and I'll fix our relationship… I love you Ichigo. I was wrong to do that to you. I thought you would always stay with me no matter what… I guess it was too much for you." Aizen then kissed Ichigo's forehead and left him to sleep.

* * *

**thanks everyone for reading! please do review... i kinda like getting reviews... now i understand those people when they ask people to review their stories... **

**speaking of stories... what i don't get is how is the views for chapter 3 exceeding chapter 2? does that even make sense? oh well... at least i am getting some views**


End file.
